


Writer's Block

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer/Reader smut, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader gets some writer's block, to Luci tries to ease her mind... and maybe give her some inspiration.





	Writer's Block

Your computer screen flickered, threatening to enter sleep mode yet again. The small numbers at the bottom of the page mocked you as you struggled to put your thousands of thoughts into words. You had outlined the crap out of this story, but the only things that you could get out were pointless little sentences, then nothing at all.  
Placing your face in your hands, you let out a frustrated sigh. You loved making short stories of your adventures with the Winchesters, and your secret lover, on your blog. Of course, no one thought it was real, but it was the only way you could get everything out. You knew that if you kept it all in, you would eventually explode, and that just sounded messy.  
“Writer’s block?” a low, delicious voice asked from behind you. The soothing sound of Lucifer’s voice instantly calmed you. Luckily, the Winchesters and Castiel were on a rather difficult case, which you had opted out of, again. The last case involving werewolves nearly got you killed, so you insisted on staying out of those types of cases for a while, leaving more time for the fallen angel who stole your heart.  
A warm hand smoothed across you shoulder and down your bare arm. “Maybe a break would be good for your mind, love?” Lucifer placed a gentle peck on your cheek. Then, he kissed down your jaw to your neck.  
You hummed at the tender contact. “I know. I’m just really behind. It’s surprising how many people like to read my stuff.” You chuckled as Luci brushed against a ticklish spot at the base of your neck. “I haven’t posted in a while.”  
Lucifer smiled against your skin, his slight stubble lightly burning your sensitive skin. “Well, my dear, I think I can give you a few things to write about,” he teased. Your chair suddenly flipped around so you were now facing the gorgeous, fiery blue-eyed angel. He raised an eyebrow as he studied your form, clad only in your favorite tank top and panties, which was making him crazy. The angel gripped both armrests with his hands as he leaned down and brushed his lips against yours. “Would you like that?”  
You nodded as you melted into the chair. He always had a way to make you weak at the knees. The way his perfect lips curled into a diabolical grin made your core soaked in seconds. Your jaw quivered as he nibbled on your bottom lip while letting out a low chuckle.  
“Luci,” you mewled as his fingers skirted up your tank top to your nipple, tracing over the sensitive nub.  
“Yes, my love?” he toyed.  
Again, you were unable to come up with a single word as his hands explored the soft skin below your shirt. Your back arched as he lowered his lips to your collarbone, gently nipping at your bare skin. He lifted your shirt over your head and peered down for a moment as his eyes scanned your nearly naked form.  
“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Lucifer growled as he slid his hands under your ass and lifted you from your seat. He gently placed you onto the table behind you, inserting himself between your legs. “How stunning your eyes are?” He brushed his nose against yours before tracing his lips over your jaw. “How soft your skin is? How wonderful it feels under my fingertips?” He traced his fingers down your bare chest as his lips hovered just above your ear. You threaded your fingers through his dark blonde locks as he continued to whisper, “I love how your wet pussy feels under my tongue, how sweet you taste.” You moaned as he slid a hand into your panties, tracing his long finger along your slick folds. “Oh, so wet for me, Y/N.”  
Lucifer lowered himself onto his knees, yanking your thin panties off and tossing them to the side. He dipped his finger into your wetness one more time before lifting your legs onto his shoulders. As his tongue flicked against your clit, you screamed, “Oh, Lucifer!” His eyes met yours as his tongue swirled around your swollen nub, before tracing down your slick folds to your entrance.  
“So sweet,” Luci hummed. He inserted a finger into your entrance, thrusting and curling it a few times before inserting another. You rolled your hips as heat rose in your abdomen, signaling your impending climax. He sucked and gently nibbled on your clit as he continued to thrust and scissor his fingers inside of you.  
“Oh—“ you moaned as your orgasm washed over you. You rode the angel’s face as the waves pounded against you. “Luci.” Your body shivered as you came down from your high.  
Lucifer lifted himself back onto his feet, gliding his hands up your thighs to your ass, giving it a tight squeeze. He leaned down, planting a possessive kiss onto your lips. You groaned into his mouth as you tasted yourself on him. You returned the kiss as you quickly undid his pants and gripped his hefty cock, guiding it to your entrance. Then, you rolled your hips, silently begging him to fuck you.  
Lucifer lifted himself from your lips and smirked down at you. “Oh, I love you like this,” he teased as he slowly guided the very tip of his cock into your entrance. You bucked against him, desperate for more. His icy blue eyes fixed on yours as he growled, “What do you want, my love?”  
You let out a breathy moan before finding the words to answer. “Lucifer, fuck me, please,” you begged.  
You didn’t have to ask him twice. He pummeled his cock into you, causing a breathy moan to slip from your lips. He pounded deeper and deeper with each thrust, hitting every sweet spot possible. Lucifer slid one hand up to the small of your back, holding you against him as his other hand gripped your ass. Your hips met each other in perfect rhythm, quickly stirring your second orgasm. Your breaths grew shorter and labored as he pounded into you.  
“Come for me, Y/N,” Luci begged as he sucked and nibbled on the skin at the nape of your neck. After a few more thrusts, you complied, releasing the heated tension.  
You let out a silent scream as your second orgasm hit you harder than your first. Each wave made your body tremble as your lover kept his rhythm. As your waves died down again, you flexed your muscles, tightening around his manhood. That simple movement sent the fallen angel over the edge.  
“Y/N,” he groaned into your ear as his cock twitched inside you. “I love how you feel wrapped around me.” He thrusted into you a dozen more times until he spilled every drop inside you.  
You peered up at the gorgeous angel as he rested his forehead against yours. His heavy eyes met yours, lingering for a moment as you both relaxed against each other.  
Lifting your head, you cupped his cheek in your hand. “I love you, Luci.” It had been a while since you had spoken those words to your angel, your king.  
Lucifer grinned in contentment as he pulled your body flush against his. “I love you too.” He chuckled in your ear as he began to harden inside you, making you gasp. “Now, how about Chapter Two?” You both laughed as he lifted you off the table and headed for the bedroom.


End file.
